Le Night Head en Drabbles
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Recueil de textes sur Night Head Genesis, principalement centré sur la relation fraternelle entre Naoto et Naoya Kirihara. Série 1 rédigée de façon indépendante, série 2 et suivantes écrites dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles : un mot donné, et sept minutes pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Occasionnelles séries orphelines ne comportant qu'un seul drabble plus long.
1. Série 0

Il avait essayé sans relâche de calmer Naoya durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais malgré les bras protecteurs passés autour de lui, le jeune homme continuait d'être parcouru de terribles tremblements, presque des convulsions, qui l'envoyaient cogner contre le mur de la chambre. Il allait se faire mal, à ce rythme-là, c'était certain.

"Naoya ! Calme-toi, je suis là !"

Mais ses mots non plus ne servaient à rien. Sur un violent sursaut, son frère se délogea de ses bras et heurta violemment le mur. Ses cris d'épouvante moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il perdait brusquement connaissance.

/

La jeune fille s'avança dans la rue, hagarde, le regard vide, un cutter à la main.

"Megumi, ne cessait-elle de répéter, Megumi..."

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être au courant de la série de suicide qui avait frappé son groupe d'amis pour savoir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

"Arrête ! Reprends-toi ! ordonna Naoto. Megumi n'est pas ici !"

Yoshimi répéta une ou deux fois le nom de son amie défunte avant de sortir brusquement de sa transe. Hébétés, ses yeux fixèrent Naoto, puis le cutter qu'elle tenait à la main. Sur un hurlement horrifié, elle le jeta au loin.

/

Tomomi était morte, elle en était certaine. Mais au fond d'elle, il y avait une chose, une seule, qui hurlait pour qu'elle reste en vie. Sa sœur. Elle devait porter secours à sa sœur. Même dans la mort, cet impérieux sentiment resta. Alors, un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, devant la maison de ses parents, le jour où on avait emmené sa sœur, posa ses mains sur elle. Et son désir d'aider sa sœur, conjugué au pouvoir de l'inconnu, se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent et soudain, Tomomi se réveilla.

/

Shouko lui manquait toujours autant. Elle avait pensé que sa meilleure amie reviendrait, comme elle était toujours revenue. Qu'elle réapparaîtrait dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque, et lui parlerait de toutes les choses incroyables qu'elle avait vues. Miki s'était habituée à l'étrangeté de Shouko, presque sans étonnement. Elle avait toujours été spéciale, jusque dans l'éclat sage et insondable qui brillait dans ses yeux. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Miki l'aimait tant. Ce n'était pas tant parce qu'elle pouvait explorer le passé et prédire le futur, ou se rendre aussi inconsistante qu'un spectre. C'était parce que personne n'était une amie comme Shouko.

/

Naoya était parti. Seul, maussade, Naoto parcourait les rues grouillantes de Tokyo, à la lumière des innombrables lampadaires, feux de signalisation et enseignes brillantes. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait trouver. Son frère ? Pourquoi Naoya réapparaît-il au fin fond de cette ruelle obscure du quartier de la gare ?

Pourquoi son frère reviendrait-il tout court ? Il avait filé dans ce monde inintelligible pour y retrouver Shouko, très vraisemblablement. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de revenir ? Là-bas, la jeune fille et lui pourraient aider les gens, et Naoya était le garçon le plus gentil et altruiste qu'il ait jamais connu. Naoya était parti. Et la solitude lui broyait déjà le coeur.


	2. Série 1

**Traumatisme -** 104 mots

Son pouvoir avait toujours été source de souffrances. Il arrivait souvent d'être traumatisé quand on avait la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens qui entraient en contact physique avec nous. Mais cette femme, cette femme-là avait l'âme la plus noire que Naoya avait jamais vue. Il la vit étrangler à mort plusieurs jeunes filles, ricaner au-dessus de leur corps agonisant, les yeux révulsés par la folie et le plaisir, et ce traumatisme fut si violent qu'il ne put plus se débarrasser de ces images épouvantables, et son grand frère ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à sa longue chute vers la terreur et la folie.

 **Panique** \- 119 mots

Des deux, ce n'était pas Naoto le plus enclin à céder à la panique. Il faisait en sorte de rester calme, de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. C'était Naoya qui s'affolait le plus facilement, qui prenait peur et qui appelait son frère à l'aide. Mais cette fois, sans que le cadet ne sache pourquoi, son grand frère avait soudain été pris de panique. Il s'était mis à crier dans le vide sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas là, à s'en prendre à des créatures que lui seul pouvait voir. Naoya ne comprenait pas, mais quand son frère se jeta soudain sur lui pour le protéger d'une menace invisible, il comprit qu'il y avait peut-être plus qu'une crise de panique.

 **Enfant** \- 134 mots

Naoto n'était qu'un enfant, mais il effrayait déjà ses parents. Pas que eux, d'ailleurs. Les amis de la famille, ses professeurs, même certaines personnes qui le croisaient dans la rue, ils avaient peur de lui. Naoto n'était pourtant qu'un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs. Il était même très gentil et attentionné, comme ses parents le comprendraient plus tard, en voyant quel grand frère adorable il faisait pour Naoya. Mais malgré tout, leur fils les inquiétait toujours. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Ce n'était qu'un enfant pourvu d'un terrible pouvoir, de dons de télékinésie d'une puissance terrible, qu'il était trop jeune pour maîtriser complètement. Tout à leur peur, ils ne voyaient que le danger en lui, ils ne voyaient pas leur enfant, qui aurait pourtant tellement besoin de leur soutien.

 **Responsabilité** \- 159 mots

Son frère, c'était sa responsabilité. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il ne tenait pas cette certitude de ses parents, qui d'habitude doivent rabâcher ça à leurs enfants lorsque la rivalité fraternelle devient trop forte. C'était une chose que Naoto avait toujours su, et plus encore lorsqu'il avait compris que Naoya avait des pouvoirs, lui aussi. Des pouvoirs terribles, des pouvoirs qui le faisaient souffrir. Alors, c'était sa responsabilité de s'occuper de lui, de le protéger. Lorsque leurs parents les abandonnèrent, cette certitude devint plus forte. Lorsqu'ils s'échappèrent du centre où on les avait enfermés durant quinze longues années, elle continua de s'imposer à lui. Naoya, fût-il âgé de vingt-et-un ans maintenant, était sous sa responsabilité. Il devait le protéger, même si, dans les moments où était le plus protecteur, ça impliquait de ne pas le laisser se chercher à boire au distributeur automatique de l'hôtel tout seul. Parfois, il prenait vraiment ses responsabilités trop au sérieux.

 **Pensée** \- 118 mots

Les pensées des gens n'avaient jamais eu de secrets pour lui. Tout bébé, ils pouvaient lire les personnes qui entraient en contact physique avec lui. Bien sûr, la majorité d'entre elles n'étaient pas très agréables, elles le faisaient même terriblement souffrir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont les pensées le réchauffaient, le berçaient, le câlinaient. Celles de son grand frère Naoto, qui étaient toujours remplies de douceur et d'amour à son égard. Ces pensées-là ne lui faisaient jamais mal, même lorsque Naoto était en proie à ces terribles colères comme il en avait parfois. Oui, Naoya aimait se blottir contre son frère et écouter ses pensées. Elles étaient comme le va-et-vient calme et apaisant de la mer.

 **Canard** \- 137 mots

Regarder passer les canards avait quelque chose d'étrangement hypnotique et fascinant. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Naoya, prostré sur ce banc depuis plus d'une demi-heure, observant d'un oeil morne les oiseaux bruns et verts glisser lentement sur l'eau. Tout était si calme. Et puis, un grand bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre. Intrigué, le jeune homme releva la tête et capta la silhouette de son frère, qui se trouvait assailli par un groupe de canards venu du lac. C'était tellement hilarant de voir son grand frère ténébreux, réservé et sérieux débordé par une horde de volatiles aquatiques que le jeune homme, qui pourtant n'avait pas l'habitude de se moquer des autres, explosa de rire. Au loin, Naoto l'entendit et sourit. Se trimballer près du lac avec des sacs pleins de sandwichs avait du bon, finalement.

 **Frustration** \- 122 mots

Naoto aurait bien roulé en boule tous ces journaux pour les jeter contre le mur. Il aurait bien renversé le meuble de l'ordinateur à coups de pied. Il aurait bien fait éclater toutes les vitres de cette bibliothèque. Ça faisait des jours qu'il cherchait, des journées entières, et il ne trouvait rien ! Rien, pas la plus petite piste ! Et Naoya, son pauvre Naoya, qui se trouvait dans leur chambre d'hôtel, faible et malade, profondément torturé par ces visions cauchemardesques qui ne cessaient jamais... C'était là, dans ces moments de frustration extrême, où il était incapable de venir en aide à son petit frère, que Naoto était le plus dangereux. Car sa frustration se changeait vite en rage. En rage meurtrière.


	3. Série 2

**Chat** \- 130 mots

C'était étrange... il était parfaitement à sa place, et malgré tout, Naoto avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas être là... Pourtant, c'était bien sa maison, claire, confortable, inondée de soleil. C'était bien sa femme, Kanako, qui préparait les œufs brouillés de son petit-déjeuner, installée devant la cuisinière. C'était bien son chat, adorable créature replète au pelage crème qu'il était en train de caresser, et qui lapait du lait dans son bol. Minute... Non, il n'avait pas de chat. Quoi que ce fût son animal favori, ils n'en n'avaient pas car son frère... son frère était allergique aux poils de chat. Il en était certain, à présent. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui n'avait aucune raison d'exister. Et, surtout, il n'avait aucune raison d'être là s'il n'y avait pas Naoya.

/

 **Apesanteur** \- 97 mots

A chaque fois qu'il le voulait, Naoto pouvait défier les lois de l'apesanteur, en faisant léviter des objets grâce à son puissant pouvoir de télékinésie. Enfant, Naoya l'avait souvent regardé faire. Secrètement, il avait souvent espéré qu'un jour, Naoto le ferait léviter dans les airs jusqu'au ciel, lui aussi. Mais ce don était dangereux, et faisait énormément souffrir son frère. Alors, Naoya n'avait jamais formulé son souhait à voix haute. Mais, même maintenant, il repensait parfois à combien ce serait bien de se retrouver, rien qu'une fois, au coeur d'une apesanteur protectrice générée par son grand frère.

/

 **Sport** \- 114 mots

Naoya n'avait jamais été très friand de sport. D'abord, il n'avait absolument pas la carrure pour ça : trop frêle, trop fragile, qui s'essoufflait bien trop facilement. Son frère aussi avait horreur de ça. D'ailleurs, quand Rena lui avait proposé gaiement de pratiquer la course à pieds tous les matins que durerait leur séjour ici, Naoto avait fait semblant d'être absorbé par la contemplation du papier peint. Naoya lui lança un regard maussade tandis qu'il suivait Rena dehors, vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et de chaussures de sport. Son frère n'était qu'un traître. Eh bien, si c'était comme ça, la prochaine fois que Rena essaiera de l'initier à l'origami, il ne l'aiderait pas !

/

 **Route** \- 147 mots

Naoto et Naoya observèrent longuement la route devant eux. Le ciel était d'une pureté à peine croyable, inondé d'une lumière qui éclaboussait même les feuilles et la neige. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés du centre de recherches qui les avait retenus prisonniers quinze ans durant. Aujourd'hui encore, ils n'étaient pas certains de savoir où ils allaient, mais...

"Naji a fait un nouveau dessin, murmura Naoya, les yeux un peu vagues, mais remplis d'une paix nouvelle. Il est très beau."

Son frère sourit.

"Je vois, souffla-t-il."

La route s'étirait à l'infini, éclaboussée de lumière et dégagée de toute la neige qui la recouvrait. Non, ils ne savaient toujours pas où les différentes routes qu'ils empruntaient allaient les mener. Mais, comme l'avait dit Shouko, dans tous les cas, le bouleversement serait lumineux. Et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien avoir peur ?

/

 **Perte** \- 170 mots

Au milieu des décombres et de la poussière, le corps désarticulé de Mikumo avait ondoyé, puis ses traits avaient changé pour former la douce figure de Naoya, ses joues encore un peu rondes, ses cheveux bruns et soyeux et ses yeux clos. A cette vue, le coeur de Naoto s'était soulevé.

"Naoya ? Hé, Naoya ! avait-il appelé en se précipitant aux côtés de son frère."

Il l'avait dégagé des décombres, l'avait étendu dans ses bras, avait essayé de le réveiller. Mais c'était impossible. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu son corps immobile. Naoya était mort.

"Naoya... Naoya... Naoya..."

Ce fut comme si son coeur s'effondrait sur lui-même. Comme si sa poitrine se transformait en gouffre. Comme si cette perte cruelle et brutale aspirait toutes ses émotions, puis les faisait éclater hors de lui. Naoto gémit, puis il hurla. Il hurla si fort que le monde se désintégra autour de lui. Mais peu importait, puisque son doux, adorable petit frère était mort. Et que c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

* * *

Je voulais mettre à jour mes recueils de drabbles tous les sept drabbles, et puis je me suis rendu compte _après_ avoir dit que je mettrai ce recueil-ci à jour qu'il m'en manquait deux x3 Bah, tant pis. Tous les cinq drabbles, c'est bien aussi, non ?


	4. Série 3

**Manteau** \- 126 mots

Naoto ne se séparait jamais de son manteau noir et un peu éraflé par les années. C'était un vêtement solide, qui avait bravé bien des tempêtes, réchauffé bien des âmes congelées dans le froid du dehors, comme cette pauvre Yoshimi, quelques jours après le suicide de sa meilleure amie. Mais, pour Naoya, bien plus qu'une pelisse, c'était un repère. Depuis toujours il s'était accroché au manteau de son grand frère lorsqu'il avait peur de quelque chose, il avait gardé ses yeux rivés au vêtement pour ne pas se perdre dans l'obscurité. Et, alors qu'il revenait de la laverie, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps et le posa sur ses épaules, s'enveloppa dedans, y enfouit son nez avec bonheur. C'était doux. C'était chaud. Et ça sentait comme Naoto.

/

 **Sensation** \- 132 mots

Il n'y avait qu'un seul esprit où Naoya avait jamais trouvé du réconfort et de la tendresse, en lieu et place de la souffrance. Et cet esprit, c'était celui de son frère. Mais ce jeune homme délicat qui s'approcha de lui, qui semblait si doux et si gentil, aussi vulnérable que lui mais sans grand frère pour le protéger, lui inspira une toute autre sensation que la crainte. Lorsqu'il le toucha, il ne plongea pas seulement dans des pensées d'une mélancolie très triste et très douce, des doutes, des appréhensions, mais également dans un esprit émerveillé, fasciné par sa présence. Et lui aussi, il avait l'impression de ressentir cette stupeur et cette fascination. Il ignorait quelle était cette incroyable sensation, mais c'était ce jeune homme qui l'avait fait naître dans son coeur.

/

 **Attente** \- 120 mots

L'attente était pratiquement insupportable. Oh, bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait bondi de son lit en pleine nuit dès que la dame qui le gardait était venue lui annoncer que son petit frère était né, et que ses parents rentreraient avec lui le lendemain. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Il voulait le voir, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras tout de suite ! Il voulait voir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, s'il avait déjà des cheveux et de quelle teinte, s'il était vraiment aussi minuscule qu'on lui avait dit. Il voulait déjà le connaître. Il voulait déjà rencontrer ce petit frère qui, il le savait, du haut de ses six ans, allait définitivement changer sa vie.

/

 **Illusion** -116 mots

Les illusions de Mikumo étaient terrifiantes. Elles pouvaient donner vie à ses craintes les plus secrètes, ses terreurs les mieux enfouies. Tout cela, le télépathe pouvait le voir en lisant dans son esprit, en creusant dans son cerveau jusqu'à obtenir le souvenir, le sentiment qu'il souhaitait. Et ce qui terrifiait d'autant plus Naoto, c'est que ses peurs qu'il voyait prendre vie devant lui n'étaient _pas_ des illusions. Sa peur de devenir un meurtrier, de prendre goût à la violence... tout cela, c'était vrai. Et la plus atroce de toutes, celle de tuer son frère par accident... celle-ci se révéla, avec une cruauté insupportable, lorsqu'il tira en tremblant le corps sans vie de Naoya dans ses bras.

/

 **Thé** \- 113 mots

Naoto savait toujours quoi faire lorsque son frère était triste, tendu, qu'il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il était malade. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, peu importait que ce soit au milieu de la nuit, et allumait la gazinière. Il mettait de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole, et préparait à son frère son thé préféré. Avec une pointe de miel, bien sûr, comme leur mère le faisait.

"Merci, grand frère.

-De rien, Naoya."

Ce que Naoto ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas tellement le thé qui calmait Naoya. C'était de savoir que son frère était là, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il prendrait toujours bien soin de lui, où qu'ils se trouvent.


	5. Série 4

**Drap** \- 110 mots

Naoto ôta les draps défaits tachés de sueur du lit de son frère et les roula en boule par terre. Il l'aida aussi à retirer son haut de pyjama détrempé de transpiration, et envoya le vêtement rejoindre la literie sur le sol.

"Grand frère, je suis désolé, murmura la voix faible de Naoya.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir."

Naoto ramassa le paquet mou et taché, jeta le tout dans une corbeille à linge et, vérifiant que son frère avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, il se dirigea vers la porte. La lessive, le ménage, la cuisine... depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés, il était devenu une vraie femme de ménage.

/

 **Cerisier** \- 138 mots

Ils avaient apprêté leurs deux enfants spécialement pour l'occasion. Le port du kimono n'était pas obligatoire lorsqu'on assistait à la floraison des cerisiers, entre autres célébrations japonaises, mais Yukihiko et Naomi tenaient à ce que leur fils soient les plus beaux possible. Naoto, qui avait neuf ans, n'aimait pas trop ce vêtement traditionnel dans lequel il se sentait trop à l'étroit. Naoya, âgé de trois ans, ne cessait de se prendre les pieds dans le sien.

"Hé, Naoya ? chuchota Naoto alors que leurs parents bavardaient avec des voisins.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tout le monde sera occupé par les feux d'artifice, on montera dans un arbre et on pourra manger plein de friandises !

-Oh oui !"

Grimper dans les cerisiers en kimono, ça ne serait pas pratique... heureusement, son étrange pouvoir de télékinésie était parfois bien pratique.

/

 **Hallucine** \- 103 mots

Naoto regarde autour de lui, fébrile et pris de panique. Tous ces morts ambulants autour de lui, et ces trois personnes qu'il a tuées lui-même avec son pouvoir, pour se protéger et pour protéger son frère, mais quand même... Naoto n'est pas fou, il sait qu'il hallucine, que ces personnes ne sont pas réelles. Enfin, une partie de lui le sait, mais il est tellement pris de panique qu'il n'arrive pas à l'écouter. Là, devant ces trois personnes qu'il a tuées, il n'entend plus sa raison, ni les paroles de son frère, il a peur, seulement peur. Peur de ce qu'il est devenu.

/

 **Fumée** \- 120 mots

Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile de faire la cuisine. Au centre de recherches, ils avaient toujours été nourris par une sorte de self, comme tous les autres pensionnaires et les employés. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais puisqu'ils devaient se débrouiller seuls désormais, et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas nourrir son frère de malbouffe, Naoto s'était mis aux fourneaux. Naoya, qui se reposait de leurs épreuves précédentes dans son lit, ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Grand frère ? C'est normal toute cette fumée ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant les gros panaches noires qui s'échappaient de la cuisinière.

-Heu..."

D'accord, songea Naoto en vidant d'un coup la carafe d'eau sur l'omelette carbonisée qu'il avait essayé de cuisiner. Il avait encore besoin de s'améliorer.

/

 **Espérance** \- 103 mots

Naoya ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Tout ça s'était passé de manière trop brusque et brutale, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude, c'était que son frère devait sûrement le chercher. Il le connaissait, il devait être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Naoya encaissa un nouveau coup de pied de la part de ses ravisseurs. Avant de perdre connaissance, il ne lui resta qu'une seule espérance. Celle que son frère vienne le chercher.


	6. Série 5

**Cassure** \- 102 mots

Naoto croisa les bras et se rencogna dans son coin. On aurait pu croire qu'il boudait; en fait, il se sentait, encore une fois, abattu et désabusé devant les dommages qu'occasionnaient ses pouvoirs. Il avait essayé de se contrôler, pourtant. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Depuis toujours, sa colère déclenchait ses pouvoirs de télékinésie contre son gré. Fut-elle due à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que l'interruption brutale du programme télé qu'ils regardaient. Naoya observa la cassure sur sa tasse de thé. Leva les yeux vers Naoto.

"Grand frère, si tu continues comme ça, on va devoir acheter un nouveau service à vaisselle."

/

 **Transparent** \- 129 mots

Ils étaient juste assis côte à côte dans la voiture, réfléchissant chacun de leur côté à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre dans la forêt du centre de recherches et à ce que Mikuriya leur avait révélé, sur Shouko, sur eux, et sur la puissance colossale qui dormait dans leur cerveau. Ils savaient que, à cause de cette puissance, Shouko avait perdu son enveloppe corporelle...

Naoto se tourna vers son frère.

"À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Rien de spécial, murmura Naoya en réponse."

Et puis, son corps se mit à s'effacer. Il commença à disparaître sous les yeux horrifiés de Naoto, qui tendit rapidement la main pour le rattraper. Mais les doigts de son frère étaient déjà devenus transparents. Et, sans même un soupir, Naoya disparut.

/

 **Attendre** \- 120 mots

Assis sur une chaise d'hôpital, dans un couloir d'urgence blanc et froid, Naoto se tenait la tête à deux mains. Une terreur sans précédent habitait chaque parcelle de son corps, le faisant trembler presque sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Après qu'il leur a amené son petit frère, inconscient, grièvement blessé par un coup de couteau dans le ventre, les urgentistes avaient indiqué cette chaise à Naoto en lui disant que, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à part attendre. Attendre... attendre avant de savoir si son petit frère allait vivre ou mourir. Attendre avant de savoir s'il allait se retrouver atrocement seul pour l'éternité. Attendre pour savoir s'il avait échoué, si lamentablement échoué dans son rôle de grand frère.

/

 **Existence** \- 132 mots

Naoya avait disparu de ce plan d'existence depuis... il ne savait pas très bien depuis quand. Des heures, des jours ? En tout cas, ça faisait un moment... Tout comme Shouko, il flottait entre deux dimensions, une qui existait et l'autre non, ou alors pas encore, pas ici, pas maintenant... ou depuis trop longtemps... Le jeune homme, fasciné par l'étudiante aux beaux cheveux noirs et lisses et aux yeux si pleins de sagesse, perdit totalement le sens des réalités... Et puis, d'un coup, des heures ou des jours plus tard, son coeur s'emballa et il se demanda brusquement... depuis le temps qu'il avait disparu, qu'était-il advenu de son frère ? Et soudain il eut très peur de ce qu'il avait laissé en disparaissant dans l'espace auprès de Shouko pendant tout ce temps.

/

 **Horloge** \- 92 mots

Toutes les horloges de la boutique s'étaient déclenchées, comme un fait exprès, à 18h pile. Ce fut à ce moment-là précisément que les frères Kirihara perdirent définitivement leurs parents. Jusqu'à cette minute, cette seconde-là, malgré l'abandon, la disparition, et l'altération de la réalité dont ils semblaient frappés, ils avaient toujours eu un espoir... Celui, peut-être, de pouvoir reformer un semblant de famille un jour... Mais lorsque les horloges sonnèrent, ils comprirent. Ils comprirent que leurs parents ne seraient plus jamais leurs parents, et qu'ils étaient seuls, définitivement seuls et sans famille, à présent.


	7. Série 6

**Empoisonnement** \- 154 mots

Au moment où Naoto avait porté le verre rempli de café glacé à ses lèvres, Naoya avait eu un flash. Il avait vu son frère lâcher le récipient quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et le teint blême, soudain agité de convulsions. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer au sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche, et agoniser sur le carrelage du laboratoire pendant d'atroces secondes, victime d'un incompréhensible empoisonnement. Il avait vu Tadano, qui avait mis le poison dans le café, perdre la tête; il avait vu Kanako se pendre en apprenant cette mort que, de douleur et de dépit, elle avait pourtant désirée. Lorsque cette vision prit fin, Naoya faillit se mettre à hurler. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas de temps à perdre; alors il bondit de sa chaise, se jeta sur son frère et envoya le verre se briser sur le sol. Café et poison s'écoulèrent lentement sur le carrelage.

/

 **Laboratoire** \- 137 mots

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie active en tant que chercheuse en nouveaux vaccins, son laboratoire était un peu devenu comme sa deuxième maison. Elle aimait être là, entre ces murs, comme elle aimait faire ses recherches, tester des produits, les mettre en œuvre, tirer des conclusions de leurs effets et réessayer un peu plus tard. Elle se sentait déterminée et sûre d'elle dans cet endroit-là. Mais voilà que, parce qu'elle avait rencontré un homme terriblement séduisant et qui venait en plus de lui sauver la vie, elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à ses expérimentations. Cet homme... elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais il était beau, intelligent, il l'avait sauvée et elle avait toujours dans la poche son mouchoir, dont il s'était servi pour bander sa plaie.

/

 **Savoir** \- 115 mots

Shouko avait toujours été la détentrice d'un savoir immense, innommable. Elle savait tout, elle pouvait tout voir si elle le voulait, le passé, le futur, le présent, même voyager dans l'une ou l'autre de ces époques. Elle n'avait jamais raconté ces expéditions à quiconque jusqu'au lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Miki. Elle lui avait raconté toutes ses découvertes, souvent à l'occasion de journées ensoleillées où elle partaient faire un tour de barque sur le lac. Et Miki ne s'étonnait pas, ou alors pas trop. Elle était abasourdie par toutes les choses que Shouko lui racontait, et elle peinait à croire qu'une telle chose était possible, mais il s'agissait de Shouko. Rien n'était impossible avec elle.

/

 **Opinel** \- 99 mots

En voyant le jeune délinquant sortir un opinel de sa poche et le déplier froidement, Naoya avait tout de suite su qu'il allait avoir de gros problèmes. Non, en fait, il l'avait su bien avant, lorsqu'il avait décidé de sortir de la voiture où il attendait son frère pour porter secours à cette jeune fille qu'ils emmenaient de force. Et maintenant... sans aucun réflexe de défense, il regarda l'homme enfoncer la lame dans son ventre, et une décharge de douleur atroce remonta jusque dans la racine de ses cheveux. Il entendit la fille crier. Et ce fut le noir.

/

 **Pastis** \- 122 mots

Naoya ne savait pas où son frère avait déniché cette boisson originaire de France, mais en tout cas, il avait l'air d'adorer ça. Il en avait bu un bon nombre de bouteille, et autant de la limonade ou du sirop de grenadine n'auraient pas dérangé le jeune homme, là il était question d'alcool. Et son frère commençait à être sérieusement atteint.

"Grand frère, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de boire ça, soupira-t-il en voyant son aîné commencer à s'avachir sur le comptoir du bar. Ce n'est pas très bon pour toi.

-Kanako a un enfant, marmotta son frère. Un enfant de moi...

-Grand frère, je comprends que ça te choque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se soûler au pastis."


	8. Série 7

**Inquiétude** \- 134 mots

Naoya était en train de faire la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine, face à la fenêtre, lorsqu'une étrange inquiétude le saisit. C'était étrange. Ça n'avait rien d'une vision comme il en avait déjà eue, ce n'était pas non plus une banale appréhension. Il se passait, ou il allait se passer, quelque chose d'épouvantable, et le jeune homme savait sans aucun doute que ça avait un rapport avec son frère. Il pouvait deviner, au milieu de ses appréhensions, la silhouette indistincte de Naoto, ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs et son long manteau sombre.

"Naoya. Tu es en train de voir quelque chose, fit la voix de Shouko derrière lui."

Elle tenait par la main leurs deux petites filles, Suzu Ran et Tsuo Rin. Naoya se tourna vers elle.

"Oui, répondit-il. Quelque chose d'épouvantable".

/

 **Torpeur** \- 94 mots

La torpeur qui l'envahissait était dangereuse, il en avait bien conscience. Et il maudissait à chaque fois ses visions qui l'engourdissaient, l'étourdissaient, lui faisant perdre connaissance dans des moments toujours critiques. Comme celui-là... Naoya savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il devait tenir bon, que cette vision s'achèverait fatalement sur le sort qui attendait Naoto. Et que s'il voulait sauver son frère, il devait lire ce présage jusqu'au bout. Mais les ténèbres étaient trop forts, ils l'aspirèrent au moment où une ombre surgissait dans le dos de Naoto, lui arrachant une plainte de désespoir.

/

 **Tasse** \- 119 mots

Ils auraient bien fini par s'apercevoir que quelque chose était différent avec l'enfant, même à son âge. Pourtant, la révélation vint totalement par hasard. Naoya était assis sur une chaise et tenait son nouveau neveu sur ses genoux, peinant encore à croire que Naoto avait un fils. Visiblement, son frère aussi avait du mal à y croire, parce qu'il discutait de façon animée avec Kanako depuis plusieurs heures. Et puis, au hasard d'un mouvement malheureux, le jeune homme heurta une tasse posée devant lui et l'ustensile bascula de la table. Avant qu'elle puisse se fracasser au sol, quelque chose la fit léviter. Quelque chose... Naoya fixa son neveu, abasourdi. Apparemment, les pouvoirs télékinésiques de Naoto lui avaient été transmis.

/

 **Coup de foudre** \- 151 mots

Ça n'avait pas ressemblé à un coup de foudre au début, Naoto ne s'était pas figé, abasourdi, le coeur tambourinant à tout rompre, aussitôt qu'il avait vu Kanako Kurahashi. Il l'avait trouvée belle, forte, resplendissante d'assurance et d'intelligence même si elle refusait de les croire quand ils lui prédisaient que ses recherches mèneraient à la perte de l'humanité. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle était une scientifique. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on lui explique pourquoi lui, Naoto, avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, ne s'emballait que pour des scientifiques.

Il lui sauva la vie et lui donna son mouchoir. Elle lui offrit un bouquet de roses rouges. Ils rêvèrent d'un avenir commun. Mais Naoto savait qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère."

Il avait la certitude que Kanako était la femme de sa vie. Mais Naoya passait toujours avant tout le reste, même une âme sœur.

/

 **Morfler** \- 121 mots

S'il avait été dans son état normal, Naoto n'aurait pris aucune pincette avec cet homme qui se jetait sur lui, le poing en avant; pour les avoir agressés et insultés toute la soirée, cet être détestable aurait dû morfler. Il ne soupçonnait pas la puissance télékinésique que Naoto pouvait déclencher, mais Naoya cria :

"Grand frère, non ! N'utilise pas ton pouvoir !"

Le jeune homme était très souvent la voix de sa raison, qui le contraignait au calme quand il devenait fou de rage, mais cette fois, il avait fait une grave erreur en intervenant. Naoto ne se défendit pas et la rage de l'homme l'envoya dans l'inconscience. Naoya était tout seul contre ces inconnus pleins de peur, à présent.


	9. Série orpheline 1

**Échange**

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ça avait pu arriver, mais leurs pouvoirs s'étaient soudain retrouvés victimes d'un échange aussi effrayant qu'incompréhensible. C'était Naoto qui s'était aperçu du changement le premier.

"Naoya... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas..., murmura-t-il en chancelant, s'appuyant, presque sans en avoir conscience, sur le mur derrière lui. Ma tête...

-Grand frère ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme en le rejoignant. Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

C'est en posant sa main sur son épaule que Naoya comprit lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, au bout de vingt-et-une années, et grâce sans doute à la confiance aveugle qu'il vouait à son frère, il ne percevait pas toutes ses pensées et ses tourments le heurtaient beaucoup moins que les autres. Mais... de là à ne rien sentir du tout ? Ce n'était pas normal.

"Grand frère, je ne perçois plus tes pensées..., murmura-t-il en essayant de canaliser sa panique grandissante.

-Quoi ?"

Plus inquiet pour son frère que pour sa propre migraine, Naoto tenta de faire quelques pas vers lui. Mais un salarié passa à quelques pas d'eux et l'homme aux cheveux noirs recula, épouvanté.

"Son âme..., souffla-t-il en fixant, tremblant de tous ses membres, l'inconnu qui s'éloignait. Ce passant... il dégage tellement de noirceur et de cruauté...

-Grand frère ?"

Cette fois, la détresse de Naoto fut tellement évidente que Naoya, n'y tenant plus, laissa l'angoisse l'envahir. Aussitôt, comme des vagues d'énergie sorties de son corps, une force invisible jaillit dans tous les sens et brisa les vitres des immeubles auxquels ils s'appuyaient. Une pluie de verre s'abattit sur les deux frères, exacerbant encore l'horreur du cadet.

"Grand frère..., balbutia-t-il, qu'est-ce que... je ne comprends pas ce qui... comment ça peut... ?

-Naoya, calme-toi ! s'écria Naoto en se précipitant vers lui. Tout va bien, je crois que nous avons juste..."

Une pile de cartons qui se trouvait là fut de nouveau balayée par la terreur du jeune homme. Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore plus, Naoto l'emprisonna dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son coeur.

"Naoya, tout va bien... Je sais que tu as peur, je le... _vois_ dans ton esprit, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous avons juste inversé nos pouvoirs, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais tout va bien. Je te protègerai comme je l'ai toujours fait, Naoya."

Et puis, la brusque inversion s'évanouit comme elle était venue. Stupéfaits, essoufflés, désorientés, les deux frères se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, grand frère ? balbutia finalement le cadet en se relevant péniblement.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Naoto en l'agrippant avec reconnaissance pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début de nos ennuis."


End file.
